Carry Me Home Tonight
by Finchelislove
Summary: "But Daddy, I love him!" King Hiram turned around swiftly, a growl escaping his lips, "You don't know what love is, child. You are forbidden from seeing that boy again." AU Mermaid Rachel and Human Finn. On Hiatus.
1. Prologue

**Carry Me Home Tonight**

**Prologue**

"Rachel." King Hiram growled at his daughter, "Where _were _you?"

"Daddy, I can _explain_."

"Can you, Rachel?" Hiram glared at his daughters. "All your sisters were here, _where were you_?"

Rachel chewed on her lip and looked down at her fin, "I think I've caught something, Daddy. A sickness or something. I can't explain it, but… I can't stop it either."

"What is it, Rachel? Just tell me." He father yelled at her, making the crabs hide in their shells.

"When the sun is up… I have legs, and I can't, uh, I can't _breathe_ under water." Rachel finally spill, worry attacking her face. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, Daddy. But, I didn't know what else to say or do."

"Oh honey, what are we-" Hiram looked at his daughter and realized what she had said, "Wait. What do you mean 'before'? Rachel, how long has this been happening?" Hiram glared at his daughter.

Rachel looked back at her friend who nodded for her to tell her father the truth, "Two weeks, maybe?"

"_**TWO WEEKS?**_" Hiram's voice belted across the ocean floor and Rachel frown, feeling the sobs shaking her chest. "We must go to the wizard. We have to go see what William can do."

"No, Daddy."

"No?"

"She met a boy." Kurt chimed in, his fin shaking nervously.

King Hiram shot both Rachel an incredulous look, "A boy? A human boy?" His voice was steady but booming with anger. "You will not go back to the surface, Rachel."

"With all due respect sir, she has to." Kurt chimed in with a snotty remark. No one would ever speak to the King that way, but Kurt was a different breed. "She'll die down here in the morning."

King Hiram glared at Kurt, "Well I'm going to seek out William, Kurt you are under my orders to stay with Rachel until I come back, if she must go to the surface she will stay… on that sandy area right next to the water. Do you hear me?"

"You mean the beach?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow, surprised at their Kings ignorance to the world above him.

Rachel grabbed her father's hand before he swam away, "But Daddy, I love him!"

King Hiram turned around swiftly, a growl escaping his lips, "You don't know what love is, child. You are forbidden from seeing that boy again."

"You don't even know his name." Rachel cried, her brown hair flowing around her as she screamed.

"Get ahold of yourself, girl. You belong in this ocean. Not on the sand with some _human_."

Rachel whimped at his words, "but…"

"No buts, I am your father, I am the king and I make the rules. I don't know what you've done to get yourself into the mess but I have made it _my business _to get you out." He said before looking at Kurt, "You have my direct orders, and you know as well as I do what will happen if you do not follow them."

Kurt gulped and nodded before watching King Hiram swim off, she turned and threw herself into Kurts arms, "What are we going to do, Kurt?"

Kurt shook his head, "I don't know, Rachel. I just don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Shout out to Candice for the idea. This will be a shorter fic but still full of Finchel goodness. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Carry Me Home Tonight**

**Chapter One. **

"Max" Finn called for his missing dog. He hated when he ran off like this. They had been playing a simple game of Frisbee and Max of course went overboard. "Max!" Finn shouted again, we he turned around the rocks he saw his hairy, slobbery grey dog. He was sitting next to a small woman, a naked woman? Who was… crying?

His dog was licking away her tears as the spilled from her eyes. "Max, get over here. Don't bother the girl." He scolded and Max ran towards him. The woman was startled by Finn but continued to cry. Finn took off his over shirt immediately and handed it to her, she looked at it, not knowing what to do with it. Finn helped her by slipping her arms into the button up shirt and closing it swiftly, buttoning it up for her. Luckily, it drowned her, so there was nothing showing any longer. But she was still sitting, she was still crying, and most of all, she must have been freezing because she was soaking wet.

"I'm sorry, miss. Are you okay?"

The girl shook her head furiously, "I am _not_ okay." She told him softly through her sobs.

"Can I help you? I'm sorry, did my dog hurt you?"

"No, not at all. He was lovely." She said seriously, meeting his eye contact, "He was getting the water off my face." She told Finn, "But it wouldn't stop."

"What is your name?"

"Rachel."

"Okay, Rachel, can I help you with something? Anything? I would love to get you into some dry clothes, maybe a cup of coffee."

"I don't know what that is." Rachel cried harder and Finn sat next to her, tentively putting an arm around her, she buried her face into his under shirt and continued to cry.

"Coffee is a warm drink." Finn explained softly to her as she balled herself up in his arms, "Um, I uh, um, Can I take you home?"

"No. I'm lost." Rachel admitted. "I don't know how to get home, I can't swim, I can't use these things." She pointed to her legs.

"Oh, you're paralyzed."

Rachel shook her head, "I don't know what that means." She cried again.

"Well…" Finn wasn't used to explaining things, normally he was the one asking, "Can you move your legs?"

"Of course. I just can't make them walk." Rachel told him with frustration coating her voice.

Finn smiled at her, "Well, that's easy. You probably just have sea legs. We can fix that. I'll help you."

"But, how will I get home?" Rachel cried.

Finn crumpled his face in thought, "I don't know." He admitted. "I don't know where you live."

"I don't know how to get there with legs." Rachel told him, "I could get there before, but now…" She looked up at him suddenly, "Who are you?"

"I'm Finn, Finn Hudson."

"Well, which is it? Finn or Hudson."

Finn tilted his head at the strange new girl with all the strange questions, "It's Finn and then Hudson. Hudson is my last name. Don't you have a last name?"

Rachel looked at him with confusion lining her face, "I'm the only Rachel where I come from. No one would dare name their daughter after the King's daughter."

"You're a princess?"

Rachel nodded, "I am."

"Of where? If I knew where you were from I could get you home."

Rachel bit her lip, "I'm hesitant to tell you, I don't know you. My father told me to never trust someone like you."

"White?" Finn asked with wide eyes.

Rachel shook her head, "No, that's not the physical feature I was referring to, though you are pretty pale for having the sun around all the time. It's my understanding that the sun darkens your skin."

Finn nods, "Do they keep you locked in that castle of yours?" Finn joked, "I use sun screen, so I don't burn."

"Oh, I think I would like some of that. I'm very happy with my complexion, plus, I don't want my Daddy to know I've been gone." Rachel told him softly, "Can you help me up, now?"

Finn nodded and stood, detangling himself from the small fragile girl as he did, than lifting her up with him. She stumbled a little and Finn was right there to catch her.

As she fell into his arms, he looked into her eyes, her body pressing into his, "You must have really been through something." Finn notes sincerely before brushing his fingers through her hair, "Let's get you walking, okay?"

Rachel nodded softly and began to walk, slowly but surely. Finn sat her down and showed her and then helped her up again, Max following along avidly, watching over Rachel almost protectively.

"You're doing great, Rachel." Finn encouraged and she shot him one of her famous smiles that only her friends and family got to see back home.

"Thank you Finn Hudson." Rachel said sweetly.

Finn couldn't help but laugh because this girl was _adorable_. "You can just call me Finn."

"Oh, you won't be confused?" Rachel asked 100% sincerely and Finn was dumbstruck.

Finn chuckled a small laugh and smiled at her, revealing his dimples, "I'll be fine."

Rachel reached out and touched the dimple and smiled, "You're so _dry_." Rachel told him, "I like these." She ran her finger over the area where the dimple once was, but now he wasn't smiling anymore. "I want them back." Rachel said seriously.

"My dimples?"

"Is that what they are called? The little holes the appear?" Rachel asked with wide eyes.

"When I smile?"

"Yes."

Finn smiled again for her, letting the dimple reappear, Rachel continued to rub her finger over the area, "The man I am supposed to marry has those. But his hair isn't like yours. Yours is so _straight_. His flows. I like yours, and the dimples."

"You're engaged."

"No." Rachel shot back seriously, "My father has arranged my marriage." Rachel didn't know what _engaged _meant, but it didn't sound like the same thing.

Finn nodded, he didn't like this father of hers, never letting her outdoors, arranging her marriage. "Let's get you to my house and get you dried off." Finn offered.

Rachel nodded and smiled at him, "That sounds nice. Do you live close?"

Finn grinned, "You have no idea." He said, looking over at the condo to their right. "We're here." He pointed.

Rachel clapped her hands, "Oh." She looked at her hands, "I'm sorry, that made a louder noise then I expected. I apologize."

"Have you never clapped before?"

"Not up here I haven't." Finn opened the sliding glass door to the small studio apartment. "Tell me, are you married?"

"Nope."

"When will they arrange your wedding?"

"Who?"

"Your father and mother? Or father and father? Or mother and mother? Or… just mother?"

"I just have one mother, no father and they won't be arranging my marriage. I will choose my wife." Finn tells her seriously.

Rachel's eyes grew wide, "They let you do that here?"

"In Hawai'i?" Finn asked with wide eyes, "Of course. It's still America."

"America." Rachel repeats. "I like that name. I think I'll name my first daughter that."

Finn was so torn, he was absolutely and totally taken by her, but at the same time didn't understand her one bit, "I'll go look for an outfit for you. I'm sure Quinn had to have left something behind when she moved out." Finn mumbled under his breath as he walked into his closet.

"Quinn." Rachel repeated, "That rhymes with Finn." She called after him.

"I'm aware." He grumbled under his breath as he pulled out a red polka dot dress and threw it her way, "How about this?"

Rachel looked down at the fabric, confused at what to do with it, "You'll help me again?" Rachel almost demanded, "You'll help me dress. Won't you?"

Finn's eyes widened with curiosity and straight up confusion, Who was this girl? Where had she come from? Where could she possibly come from that she didn't know how to walk or dress herself. Half of him wanted to lock her up in an insane asylum. But another half of him, a bigger half, needed to help her, so that's what he did. "Of course I'll help you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, just a short chapter to start us off. Who's excited?**

**Reviews are love.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Carry Me Home Tonight**

**Chapter Two. **

Rachel spinned around in the mirror, watching her dress float and flow around her. Finn watched her from the kitchen, "Uh, are you hungry?" He asked as he watched her.

She giggled, "Um, I think so. Sorry, I'm just so excited about this thing."

"The dress?" Finn chuckled.

"Yes, it's so pretty."

"Do you normally wear jeans or something? What happened to all your clothes?" Finn asked her as she walked towards him. She stopped right in front of him smiling up at him widely.

"I don't have clothes." She told him seriously, "I normally just wear shells to cover my chest."

"How old are you?"

Rachel chewed on her lip as she thought, "Well, I guess I would be…" She counted obviously in her head, "What month is it?"

"It's October."

"I'll be 19 in… the cold month, the one with the pine trees and the lights. I can't remember it's name."

"December?" Finn asked her with an extremely worried look. "Where did you say you were from again?"

"I didn't tell you, Finn." Rachel said, still standing in front of him, "Are you going to take me to the ocean go get something to eat?"

Finn furrowed his eyes together, "No, I figured I would make pancakes."

"Those sound weird. I can't wait to try them. You make them? That sounds magical."

Finn let out a soft breath, _she's kidding, right?_ "I can teach you how to make them."

"Oh, that's a skill I won't need." Rachel told him, "When I go home, I don't think I'll be able to make these cake things."

Rachel was standing so close to Finn and not moving, "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for direction." She tilted her head, "Where do you want me to go? If I'm in someone's shelter I always do as they say."

"Well, you don't have to do as I say." Finn laughed, "Just take a seat or whatever."

Rachel looked around the small apartment and grabbed a bar stool, picking it up and bringing it back to Finn, "Where should I take it to?"

"Uhhhh, it's an expression. It means you can sit down if you'd like."

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows and Finn's eyes widened as she began to sniffle, her chest shaking rapidly.

"Rachel? No. Please don't cry."

Rachel couldn't help it, the tears streamed down her face and she began sobbing, she set down the stool and collapsed, Finn caught her fall and pulled her into his arms, whispering sweet nothings, "Please don't cry. It's okay, it'll be okay. I'm going to hell you."

"Why would you help me?" Rachel whispered, wiping her eyes, "I'm stupid, my face won't stop leaking, my hair looks really weird dry. I don't even know how to use my legs right."

Finn's heart sank, "Because I'm guessing there is a reason Max found you." Max barked at his name and then went back to laying his head down, "Maybe I was supposed to find you, to help you."

Rachel sniffled, "I don't know how you can help me. You're just as helpless as me with your stupid legs."

"My legs are pretty damn good, thank you." Finn told her proudly, "I ran track in college and I can run, like a 6 minute mile."

Rachel looked up at him, lips pursed, "I can swim a mile in half that." She beamed and Finn laughed.

"I like that smile of yours, lets keep it there. Okay?"

Rachel nodded slowly and threw her arms around Finn's neck, "You swear you'll help me?" Rachel whispered into his ear.

"I promise."

Rachel slowly backed up, "Are you a wizard?" She asked seriously, eyes wide with concern.

Finn broke out into a fit of laughter, "Of course not. Wizards aren't real."

"But, you _promised_. Only wizards can promise, because they know the future." Rachel told him.

Finn sighed and bit his lip, lost in thought, "That's a good point. I can't promise that I will help you, but I _can _promise I will try my best. Is that better?"

Rachel's large grin returned and she nodded furiously, "Yes, I like that very much."

Finn attempted to teach Rachel how to use a fork, but by the end of the meal, both of them were eating their pancakes by tearing little pieces off and dipping them in syrup. "How old are you?" Rachel asked between bites.

"23."

"Wow. You're _old_. Why aren't you married?"

Finn chuckled, "I'm not that old. Only four years older than you." He pointed out.

"Four years is a long time, Finn." She smirked at him, "In four years I'll have three kids swimming around me."

Finn couldn't take it anymore, he had to ask, "What is your deal with the ocean? With swimming?"

Rachel chewed her bite slower to avoid talking to him, "This is really good." She commented, pointing to her mouth.

"Rachel?"

Rachel let out a long breath, "I'm not from around here."

"I've gathered that." Rachel tilted her head in confusion, "Uh, I mean, I didn't think so."

Rachel nodded in understanding, "But my Daddy told me never to tell a human about what I really am. Or… show them my…" She looked at her legs, "Well, it doesn't matter because it's gone now."

"You're a mermaid?" Finn asked directly with a wide mouth.

Rachel was so taken aback by his guess, her mouth dropped, "You believe in mermaids?" She asked suddenly.

"No, well, sort of, it's a long story."

Rachel looked at him and she was flabbergasted at his revelation, "But, how would you guess that?"

"I saw one, the other day, she had this red fin and I swore I saw it. But, she was gone as soon as she came and than…"

"That was me." Rachel grinned at him, "You saw me."

"Sing." Finn demanded. "The mermaid was singing, on the rock by the"

"dolphin marina." Rachel finished his sentence. "That was me."

"Sing."

"I'm nervous." She giggled with a wide grin. "I can't sing on demand."

"You were singing the most beautiful tune." Finn told her.

"I heard it once, when they were having a concert on the beach." Rachel explain.

"Sing. Please." Finn begged again and Rachel couldn't resist any longer.

She nodded and stood, her stumbling a little at first, "Okay." She whispered.

Rachel took a breath and gripped her stomach as she began to belt her heart out, "Tonight. We are young. So let's set the world on fire. We can burn brighter then the sun. Tonight. We are young. So let's set the world on fire. We can burn brighter then the sun. Carry me home tonight. Just carry me home tonight."

Rachel's song was cut off by Finn's lips on hers, for a moment she wasn't sure what to do. They didn't kiss like this where she came from, she was surprised how easily it came to her. She ran her hands up the back of his hair, lacing her fingers through the dry strands. Finn pulled her body to his roughly and she melted into him, taking him all in.

When they parted, Rachel was out of breath, unable to think, the room was spinning. It couldn't be _actually _spinning could it? Was that a land thing? "Why is the room spinning?" Rachel asked breathlessly and Finn let out a soft, breathless chuckle.

"That's not the room." Finn told her, "I thought I would never see you again. When I saw you, I just, I fell in love with your voice and then I saw that fin and I thought I had dreamed you up, but here you are." Finn said honestly.

Finn was pretty sure he would never forget Rachel's face in that moment, the way it lit up even more and she her eyebrows raised, "So, do I have to sing again for you to do that again? Because I really liked that whole room spinning thing." Rachel told him and Finn couldn't help but think it was the cutest thing he had ever heard.

"You don't have to sing." He whispered as he brought his lips closer, "I can just kiss you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading. **

**A couple things/answers to questions, yes Finn and Rachel are adults, I've found I'm much better at writing adult Finn and Rachel, though Rachel does have an intense innocence due to knowing very little about land. This is a Glee/Little Mermaid crossover but it is a little different story. **

**There have been three Little Mermaid parallels so far, (two quotes, one other thing) but it will be a very different story line. **

**Reviewing is love. :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Carry Me Home Tonight**

**Chapter Three. **

Rachel found out that she liked kissing, a lot. She and Finn kissed for hours, they kissed in the kitchen and on the couch and on his bed, and on the way to the store. Finn bought Rachel a couple of new dresses and these weird things she had to wear under them. Finn called them 'undies' and 'panties' but Rachel didn't like either of those terms.

"Why do I have to wear these?" Rachel held up the underwear and bra in front of his face when they got back to the apartment, "What are they going to help?"

"I don't know, I'm not a girl. But you just have to." Finn tried to reason. "You can't just walk around naked."

"You seemed to like that." Rachel pointed out and Finn laughed. "Well, yeah, _I _did. But I don't want other guys seeing that and liking it too."

"What is that emotion you're portraying right now called?" Rachel asked with wide eyes.

Finn gave Rachel a funny look before thinking about it, "Uh, I think that's jealousy."

"We don't have that in the ocean. We have anger. But not jealousy. My Dad said that is what sets us apart and makes us better." Rachel tells him with a grin, "I'll put them on if it will make you more comfortable." Rachel tells him with a grin.

"It does." Finn nodded, "Plus then when we're making out I won't jump away when you open your legs."

"Yeah… why do you do that?"

"I don't know. I feel weird about it." Finn admits with a shrug.

"About what? My weird wound between my legs?"

Finn can't help but laugh, "It's not a wound, it serves a purpose. But, it's a really intimate purpose that I don't really want to force you into."

"Intimate? Like close? I want to be close to you, Finn." Rachel beams. "I love kissing you. Your tongue tastes really good, and nothing like salt."

Finn laughs, "Go put those underwear on, Rach." He laughs.

"Underwear is a much better name then 'panties'." Rachel points out, before walking into the bathroom. Finn shakes his head with a chuckle.

He goes to the window and watches as the sun begins to go down, and wondered how this girl dropped into his life.

In minutes Finn heard a scream and he sprinted to the bathroom, opening up the door swiftly. He saw Rachel lying on the floor, her legs replaces by a fin. "Rachel!" Finn shouted knelling beside her.

"Finn!" Rachel called, "You have to get me back to the water. I can't be out for too long or…"

Finn racked his brain and saw the bathtub, "Does it have to be the ocean?"

"No, just any water, please Finn." Rachel begged and he turned on the facet on the bath.

"Warm or cold."

"I prefer warm." Rachel told him. He touched the water and turned it up a little, putting the plug in the drain, "Finn, will I fit."

Finn shakes his head, "You're pretty little." He tells her before lifting her up surprised at how not slimy her scales are. He assumed they would be slimy.

He set her in the tub and she releases a sigh, "Thank you, Finn." She tells him.

"What happened?" Finn shakes his head.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders, "I was trying to put on those underwear things and then I just collapsed."

Finn touched her cheek, "What else do you need?"

"Some salt?" Rachel asked. "My fin likes salt water."

Finn nodded and kissed her cheek before making his way to the kitchen and grabbing a shaker of salt and bringing it to her. He watched as Rachel sprinkled it all over her fin and in the water and then poured a little in her mouth and giggled.

"You like salty things."

Rachel nodded, "Yes, they are nice. I like you though too. You're sweet."

Finn couldn't help but kiss her again, "What do you say I bring a TV in here and we watch a movie. Does that sound good?"

Rachel laughed, "Yes. I don't know what either of those things are, but I like watching things. We watch plays in the sea."

Finn smiled, "Television is like a play but it's recorded and then played back to you, instead of live."

Rachel clapped her hands with excitement, "That sounds even better."

Finn woke up with his head on the cold tile of the bathroom floor to the sound of the water draining, he sat up quickly in alarm to see Rachel's legs had returned and she was standing in the bathtub fully naked.

"Can I have another dress?" Rachel asked sweetly, "The red one is all wet, since you insisted I keep it on in the tub."

Finn laughed and stood, "So you have your legs back, I see."

Rachel nodded, "Isn't it spectacular? Now you can teach me how to be more intimate with you. Right?"

Finn gulped and nodded, "Yeah, soon." He promised before pulling her still wet body into a gentle hug. "I'm grateful your legs are back."

Rachel grinned, "Me too. Now I can do this." Rachel picked up her legs and threw them around Finn's waist, "Like that pretty girl in that movie did to her boyfriend." Rachel beamed.

"Yeah," Finn looked down at her with longing in his eyes, "I like that a lot." Finn admitted, "Though you shouldn't do it to me naked, you're really turning me on."

"What's that?" Rachel asked, bright eyed.

Finn laughed a little and brought his lips to hers, "You know when Allie and Noah were naked on the floor in the movie? First they got turned on and then they did _that_."

Rachel clapped her hands, "I have that effect on you?" Rachel was absolutely giddy. "This is fantastic. Now we can be like them. They are so romantic."

Finn kissed her again, rougher this time, Rachel moaned into his lips as he deepened the kiss, pushing her against the wall. She gripped her hands into his hair and he ran his hands down her back. When Finn finally broke for air Rachel whispered, "I think I know what getting turned on feels like."

Finn didn't know what was going on, but he loved it.

* * *

><p>Over breakfast Rachel pondered whether she should go home at night, "Well if I only get to me a human during the day, maybe you should take me to the ocean at night."<p>

"Do you know why this is happening?"

"Not one bit." Rachel admitted with a frown, "Why?"

"I'm just worried it will stop happening." Finn told her honestly.

Rachel shook her head, "No way, it wouldn't stop. It couldn't." She said in obvious denial. "I love my legs." She told Finn.

Finn smiled, "I love them too." He promised her, "I wish we knew what you had to _do _to keep them all the time." Finn looked at his watch, "Okay, sweetie, I have to go to work."

"What's work?"

Finn struggled to explain, "Well, it's where I go to make money."

"What's money?"

"It's our currency. It's how I keep food on the table and how I pay for this place."

"You have to trade money for _this _place. Your parents didn't give it to you?"

Finn shook his head in confusion, "No, of course not. Once you're an adult you have to pay your own way."

Rachel scrunched up her face in confusion, "Well, what do I do while you work?"

Finn shrugged, "I'll only be there a couple hours, I just have to feed all of the fish."

"You work in the ocean?"

Finn chuckled, "No, I work at an aquarium, I'm the assistant to the marine biologist and we do studies on all of the different typed of sea creatures. "

Rachel gasped, "You won't tell them about me? Will you?"

"Of course not, sweetie." Finn told her seriously, running his fingers through her hair, "Why don't you come along. You can see what I do." Finn urged.

Rachel clapped her hands again, getting used to the sound, "That sounds magical."

"You're magical."

"Hey Finn?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Would you say I'm your girlfriend? Like with Allie and Noah?"

A large smile appeared on Finn's face, "I think it's safe to say you are, as long as I can be your boyfriend."

Rachel nodded furiously before throwing herself in his arms, "I can't wait to tell all my friends back home about you." She told him in his ear and he kissed her neck as she gripped him tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for all the reviews and messages about this story. I love Mermaid!Rachel she's so innocent and sweet. I just love her. Finn loves that about her too. We'll see more Mermaid!Rachel's ocean life in the next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Carry Me Home Tonight**

**Chapter Four**

Rachel walked wide eyed around the aquarium at all the fish, all of these beautiful creatures she had seen so many times, but they looked different. "They are caged." Rachel turned to Finn, "Why do you keep them in here?"

"They aren't caged, Rach. They have plenty of room to swim." Finn assured her.

"I want to go in and see for myself." Rachel stated with a foot stomped and Finn grinned at the sweet girl in front of him.

"I can figure out how to arrange that." Finn nodded, "First, we have to feed them."

"They don't catch their own food?" Rachel tilted her head in confusion.

Finn shook his head, "They have to come get it, but they don't have to kill it."

Rachel scrunched up her face in sadness, "I don't like this place, Finn. This is why my Daddy doesn't like you guys." Rachel said proudly.

Finn let out an exasperated sigh, "I'm sorry, Rach. I didn't mean to upset you. We just keep them here so people can learn about the ocean."

Rachel lowered her voice and put her hand on Finn's arm, "If they knew about me, they would keep me here too." She told him with a nod.

"Well we're not going to let that happen, I promise you." Finn's tone was serious and Rachel knew she could trust it.

Rachel's face expression faltered and a smile took it's place, "I think I want to do that thing we've been talking about."

"You've been talking about." Finn corrected, "A lot."

"Well…" Rachel pursed her lips in thought, "It's just every time you say something cute or get close to me like that, you're just too handsome and you make me feel this tingle."

Finn took a deep breath, and laughed a little nervous laughter, "Stop it." He chuckled, "You're making me nervous. And really excited."

"If you're excited, then why can't we do it?" Rachel pouted.

Finn leaned down to kiss her softly, "If it means that much to you, we will. But, I just don't want to take advantage of your innocence Rachel. And I don't want to hurt you. You're so little, and all of this…" He motioned to her legs, "It's new and I don't want to … break you or something." Finn let the fear creep in to his face.

Rachel giggled, "Fine, fine. We'll go slow or something." Rachel shrugged. "Is that a thing?"

Finn chuckled a kissed her again, "Yes, that's a thing. We'll go slow." He looked past her at the clock, "We've got to go, I'm late for my shift." Finn growled and pulled her along with him.

It was hours, hours and hours of going to each area and dishing out different types of foods for different types of fish. But there were these stingrays that the visitors could pet and Rachel took a liking to that. She stayed by their area for a half an hour and she looked like she was maybe whispering to them. Finn shook his head and ignored it and hoped no one else noticed how strange this beautiful little girl was.

How strange was she, how strange was this whole thing. He saw her and then… she had legs. Easy as that? No, it couldn't be. Finn and Rachel needed to figure out how it happened so it could _keep _happening.

Finn cleared his throat behind her and she turned around with a grin, "I think they are happy here." Rachel told Finn without shame. "They like all the free food and all the nice people."

Finn's head slanted and spoke softly, "Did they tell you that?"

Rachel shook her head furiously, "They did." Finn reached out his hand for her and she took it, "Are we going to swim with them now?"

Finn shook his head, "I won't be able to go in with you, but you can go in a couple places."

"Why can't you?"

Finn bit his lip, "I don't know how to explain… my boss, the guy who tells me what to do…" Finn explained slowly, "He doesn't allow me to go in the tanks without him. But you can take a tour with one of the scuba diving tour groups."

Rachel shook her head, "Oh no. I'm not comfortable with that." She told him seriously. "The stingy's said you were good to them, and I believe them." Rachel told him, "I don't want to hang out with any other humans. I don't think I'm there yet."

"Why are you so scared of us?"

"Not of you, silly." Rachel giggled.

Finn smiled and leaned down to kiss her cheek, "Let's walk." They began to walk out of the aquarium, "Here is my question, why are you so scared of humans, but not of me."

Rachel thought for a moment, "Well, I guess I'm so scared because, well, my Daddy always taught me to be. I know if people found out what I was, they would hate me. Or run weird tests on me, or lock me in a tank. A tank is fine for stingy's and sharky's but for me? That would be detrimental. How would I swim to Japan in a tank?" Finn's eyes widened at her story, "But you, you're different. I can tell." Rachel smiled up at her tall boyfriend. "You kiss me with your tongue and you made sure I got into the water when I needed to. You're just different. I can tell. Mermaids are a little psychic."

"Really?" Finn asked surprised.

Rachel laughed out loud, "NO!" She shouted, "I was just, um, what's what called?"

"Teasing me?" Finn arched his eyebrow.

Rachel nodded, "Yes. That. We don't do that in the ocean. But, it's fun. You really believed me."

Finn nodded, "I did. But, remember Rachel if you had told me that and I believed you and you didn't correct me then it would be a lie, not teasing. Lying is bad."

Rachel's eyes widened in horror, "I've heard of liars." Rachel said softly, fear lacing through her words, "I don't want to be one of those people."

Finn smiled at her sincerely, "You won't be. Just make sure you tell me if you're teasing, okay? There isn't a lot I know about your world. So you have to tell me everything truthfully."

"I don't know that much about your world either, Finn." Rachel told him, "But I'm excited to learn."

Finn pulled his hand from Rachel's and put his arm around her, pulling her into his chest, "I'm excited too. So what do you say, we go shopping. Get you some more clothes and then get a little dinner before I have to take you to the ocean."

Rachel nodded, "I wish I could sleep at home with you." She pouted.

Finn stuck out his bottom lip in agreement, "I wish you could to, I'd love you sleep with you in my bed."

"What's that?"

"A bed?" Finn furrowed his brow.

"Yeah, sounds nice."

Finn nodded, "It is, I'll show you."

* * *

><p>Finn kissed down Rachel's neck as they walked into his apartment, she backed into the small area and Finn kicked the front door closed. Rachel giggled and the contact but gripped into his hair. Finn's lips found hers again and they made their way to his room. He clicked on the lamp and pointed towards the bed.<p>

"That's a bed." He told her and continued to kiss her, kicking off her shoes. She did the same, "We lay in it."

"Can we kiss in it?" Rachel asked a little out of breath.

Finn nodded, "That's encouraged."

"Good." Rachel grinned, "Let's lay down on the bed." She demanded and Finn complied without question.

They fell on the bed, bodied intertwined, Finn kissed her lips, her nose, her neck and chest every inch of skin he could find. Rachel moaned loudly and gripped her fingers in his hair as she moaned. "I love this." Rachel told him as he kissed her.

Finn smiled at her before bringing his lips back to hers, "You are really good at this." Finn commented into her mouth before dipping his tongue into her mouth and Rachel gripped the back of his head tighter. She moved her hands down his back until she got to the hem of his shirt and she knew she wanted to feel underneath. She ran her hands under to feel his bare back and then around to feel his chest. He gripped her tighter around the waist before letting his hands roam as well. When he located her ass he gave it a tight squeeze and she squealed into his mouth.

She broke their kiss for much needed air, "I think you're better at this then me." She told him honestly.

"No, I think we're just good together."

Finn wasn't sure how it happened, but he was really really falling for this girl. This mermaid. This perfect girl. In his arms.

Finn stared into her eyes for a moment before kissing her lips softly, "We should slow down, Rach."

"No." Rachel whined. "I like this."

"I do too. Trust me, I really do. But, if we don't calm down, I'm not going to be able to stop." Finn frowned, "And I've only known you a day. I don't want to scare you off too soon." He chuckled.

Rachel snuggled into his neck, "You're weird, Finn Hudson. But you're quite snuggly and nice." She noted as he held her in his arms, "You also smell nice. Like… maple syrup and salt."

"That isn't considered a good smell to smell like, I don't think."

"Well I like it." Rachel assured him, leaning her face up to pepper his neck with kisses, "You skin is salty sweet. And your mouth is just sweet."

Finn laughed and brought his lips to meet her, "Your mouth is pretty good too, Rach." He laughed, "I'm kinda tired from all the making out though."

"Huh?"

"Kissing with tongue for a long period of time is called making out." Finn explained quickly and without frustration.

"Oh." Rachel nodded. "Well making out can be exhausting, I suppose. Should we take a quick sleep."

"A quick sleep is called a nap."

"Okay, a nap then?" Rachel asked again. "We can nap in your bed right?"

Finn kissed Rachel's innocent forehead, "Yes, it's also encouraged."

"Wow." Rachel mused. "You can do a lot in this bed, huh?"

Finn smiled at her, "Yep, we can eat breakfast in it tomorrow." He told her, forgetting momentarily that he wouldn't be waking up with her in it.

Rachel nodded, "Okay, after you pick me up from the ocean we'll come have breakfast in bed."

Finn's smile faltered and he nodded, turning his face from hers, tilting his head to rest on hers, "Deal. Just sleep now, Rachel."

And she did.

* * *

><p>Finn didn't know how long it took him to fall asleep, but he was woken up much too quickly by Rachel's screech, "Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiinn!"<p>

Finn shot up and looked over at Rachel who now had a fin, once again. "Oh, god. How long did we sleep?"

"Finn, I can't sleep in that white tub again. I need to go back to the ocean. My Daddy is going to notice I'm missing by now." She screamed, "Please, Finn."

Finn nodded, shooting up and grabbing the largest towel he could find, "Wrap this around your fin, babe. Quick."

Rachel nodded and covered it best she could, Finn ran to the door, opening it and Max sprinted out like the guard dog he was. Finn looked back and forth to see if anyone was on the beach. "Max, boy, bark if you see anyone, okay, boy?"

Max looked as if he understood, keeping guard and Finn walked back to Rachel who almost looked like she was suffocating. Finn grabbed a bottle of water and poured it on the towel, hoping it would soak through, "Okay, I'm going to run you to the beach now." He bent down to pick her up, "Don't squirm, okay?"

Rachel nodded, "The water was a good idea." She told him tiredly, putting her head on his shoulder.

Finn sprinted out, Max followed in tow. Rachel's eyes drifted slowly, "Stay awake for me." He groaned. "Stay awake for me."

Rachel nodded, "Will you sing for me, Finny." She whispered.

Finn panted a little, "I'm a little busy here." He said looking around the beach, trying to keep watch as he ran. "We're almost there."

"I just want to hear your voice. I bet it's pretty. I bet it sounds like the moon. I bet you sound like the moon."

With that, Rachel felt the water around her and she felt like she could breathe again. She jumped from Finn's arms and emerged herself before swimming back up to him, "Thank you." She said, grabbing her arms, "Sorry I can't be out of the water like that. It's like poison for me." She frowned.

Finn frowned back, "Apparently."

They shared a soft kiss, Finn waist deep in the waves, "I'll miss you." He told her, running his hands through her wet hair. "But you'll meet me here at dawn?"

Rachel nodded, "Definitely." She smiled before pulling off her dress and giving it to Finn, his breathing hitching immediately. "Here, dry this and have it for me in the morning?"

Finn nodded, "Okay." He whispered, gulping softly and pulling her into his arms, "Go cover those up for me." He told her, "I don't want any sea men to snatch you away from me." He laughed.

Rachel nodded, "Okay. I will." Their lips met again. "Oh. Should I tell my Daddy to call off my marriage."

"Yes." Finn answered without hesitation. "Yes, please."

Rachel nodded, "Okay, good. I'll see you at dawn."

Finn nodded, "I promise. Don't tell anyone about me. Or at least about me being human. I don't want to get you in trouble, not until we can get this all figured out."

Rachel nodded, "That's a really good idea. You're really smart, Finn." She grinned and kissed him again. "You'll greet me with these lips tomorrow, won't you?"

Finn laughed and hugged her tightly, "Promise."

"That means you really will." Rachel squealed in excitement and gripped him tighter. "Can you sing for me tomorrow, too?"

Finn nodded, "Of course I will. Have a good night, Rach."

"Sweet dreams, Finn."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews. I love reading those and they make me want to write more. :)**

**Reviews are love. :))**


	6. Chapter 5

**Carry Me Home Tonight**

**Chapter Five**

Finn could hardly sleep, he was too excited. He woke up well before dawn and got Rachel's clothes ready and took Max to the porch and played fetch for a while until the sun began to come up, "Want to go see, Rach? Do you Max?" He said with excitement lining his voice, "Then we'll come back and take a little nap." He laughed at his shaggy dog who looked more tired than he did, but trekked along anyway.

When Finn got to the spot he first met Rachel he sat on the rock and waited for her to appear as he half watched the sun rise and half watched the ocean.

"Finn." Finn heard Rachel say softly and he looked out to the water and saw her waving and he put her clothes down and walked towards her with a smile on his face, feeling the waves crash on his feet, "Come in more. I won't have legs for a little bit." She explained, "Come swim with me."

Finn pulled off his shirt and walked in more, "Okay, but I'm afraid I won't be able to keep up." He joked as he made his way to her, greeting her first with a kiss, as promised.

"You know what I really love about you?" Rachel asked after the sweet kiss, "You always keep your promises."

Finn laughed, "Well, I guess that's something I'm good at. Was your Dad mad?"

"I just told him I swam to Figi and got lost. He didn't really believe me, but I told him I would be gone for a little longer because I was going to take my friend to Japan." She pointed behind her, "This is my friend, Kurt."

The half man, half fish swam up to the side of Rachel and put out him hand, "Hello."

Finn took his hand, giving him a firm shake, "Careful." Kurt squealed.

Rachel giggled, "Kurt is delicate." She explained, "Anyway, he's going to cover for us and he'll be here at night when I come home."

"No more tub sleep overs?" Finn frowned.

Rachel shook her head, "Not right now." She frowned back, "But he's looking to talk to the sea witch and see if she knows about this. No one has ever heard of this happening before, at least not for years. The current sea witch, Terri, she is the niece of a real mean lady and rumor has it that she helped my Aunt get legs, but she had them for always."

"Your aunt?"

"I've never met her. She is my Daddy's brother, Triton's daughter. He is the king of the Alantic. Her name was Ariel. No one has seen her in years." Rachel explained.

Kurt nodded, "I'm going to look for her too, or at least _someone _who knows where she disappeared to."

Finn nodded, "Well, thank you. I appreciate."

"You're just lucky I'm a hopeless romantic." Kurt spat back with a raised eyebrow.

Rachel gripped Finn's arm tighter, "It's happening." She said softly and everyone's eyes fell to her fin that split in front of their eyes and turned to legs, she wobbled for a moment and Finn picked her up in his arms.

"I've got you." He grinned and Kurt smiled at the two.

"And the wedding?" Finn asked softly.

Rachel nodded, "I told Daddy to cancel it, and he won't until he meets you. I told him you were a merman."

"How are we going to pull that off?" Finn asked with a gulp.

"It was just to hold him off, he passed on the word to Jesse's family that the wedding was on hold until further notice." Rachel told him, putting her hands through his hair, "Don't worry, Finn."

Finn nodded softly and she turned back to Kurt, "Thank you, Kurt. We'll see you tonight."

"Be here before dusk." Kurt said with his finger pointed at her, "Take care of her, Finn."

Finn nodded obediently, "Of course I will." He and Rachel ran up to the shore and Max barked with excitement as Rachel dried off and threw on her new dress and did a spin.

"What now?"

"Can we take a nap?" Finn laughed, "I could barely sleep last night."

Rachel nodded, "I know what you mean, it's weird without you." She laughed, "Is that weird?"

Finn nodded, "It's extremely weird, but I feel the exact same way."

Finn and Rachel collapsed to the bed in a fit of laughter as Max chased his tail, "Why does he do that?" Rachel squealed, "Doesn't he know he'll never get it?" She giggled more.

Finn shook his head, "No he really thinks if he keeps trying he'll get it."

"It's endearing how persistent he is." She smiled, "Should we nap while Max wears himself out?"

Finn nodded and put his fingers through her hair, "Good plan, babe."

"Babe?" Rachel echoed, "Why do you call me that?"

Finn scrunched his face up trying to figure out how he can explain, "Well, when you are close to someone or dating them you give them nicknames, like how I call you 'babe', 'baby' or 'Rach'." Finn explained softly as his fingers tangled in her hair, "It shows affection."

Rachel grinned, "I like affection. _You_ need a nickname." She beamed.

Finn laughed, "Well, think of one and just start using it."

"What if I called you syrup?"

Finn shook his head swiftly, "No, don't call me syrup." He chuckled out.

"Pancake?"

Finn laughed again, a little more loudly, "No."

"Then what?" Rachel pouted, "Omelet?"

"Why are you trying to name me a food?"

"Cause my mouth likes you most." She said proudly and Finn smirk with a light shake of his head.

"You, Rachel, are naughty and you don't even know it."

After a week of short days spent with Rachel and long nights Rachel finally came up with the nickname of 'love' and he in turn loved it. Rachel alternated between 'Finn', 'Baby' and 'Love'. And Finn would call her 'Babe' and 'Baby' when he wasn't calling her 'Rach'. One night as they kissed in the ocean before they parted he ran his hand over her smooth back down to the top of her fin and called her beautiful and she demand that be her new nickname.

The next morning he met her and she was crying, Finn tried to kiss away her tears and calm her down but it was not use, he couldn't even get her to walk to the shore to put on her clothes, they sat in the water, her cuddled in his lap and she cried.

"What's wrong, beautiful?"

"My Daddy's birthday party is tomorrow." She wailed, "I won't be able to be there."

"Doesn't he think you're still in Japan?" Rachel nodded, "Well then why does it matter?"

"Because I'm his youngest daughter, I mean the most to him. No matter what my sisters say, I know it's true." Finn tried not to chuckle at her confidence, there was no doubt in his mind that it was in fact the case. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes, "Why am I always leaking on earth?"

"Those are tears, baby. They mean you're sad." Finn frowned and wiped her tears, "Have we heard anything from the sea witch."

Rachel nodded slowly, "But, I don't want to tell you."

"Why?" Finn frowned sadly.

"Because you'll make me choose."

"What?" Finn's voice came out a little more harsh then he meant it to, sending Rachel into another wave of sobs, Finn rubbed her back again and whispered sweet nothings as she cried, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"She said I couldn't be both forever. I have to be a mermaid or a human." Rachel cried into his chest, "I don't want to choose, Finn. Don't make me choose."

"How long can you go on like this?" Finn asked softly.

Rachel shrugged, "Kurt said Terri didn't know but the magic had to be strong that was keeping me this way, but it would burn out eventually. She said she could help me but I would have to pay."

"I thought you didn't use money down there."

"We don't." Rachel frowned up at him, "She wants my voice."

"You're voice?"

"It's the most beautiful voice in the ocean, ever since Ariel's voice. She said she would give me legs forever if I gave it to her."

Finn shook his head, "You can't do that, baby."

Rachel cried again, "Can we go home?"

Finn felt his heart swell when he heard her call his place 'home', "Of course we can, Rach."

Rachel and Finn snacked on raspberries as they watched a movie that afternoon, "I want you to meet my friends." Finn exclaimed, "I've told them all about you, but I want to show them."

Rachel beamed at Finn, "Really?"

Finn laughed at her excitement, "Of course, but there is one issue."

"What is that?" Rachel asked confused.

"You need a back story, and a last name." Finn told her, "I obviously can't say you're from the sea."

Rachel pouted, "Why not?"

"Because I promised I would protect you and telling them the truth is going to get you hurt or me sent to an insane asylum." Finn laughed.

Rachel nodded, "Okay, I guess. Well…" She looked down at the berries in her hands, "Is Raspberry a last name?"

"Rachel Raspberry? That sounds like a stripper name." Finn chuckled, "What is your obsession with naming things after food."

"I like your food." She told him, "Ours all tastes like salt and fishy." She scrunched up her nose.

"That is because all you eat is fish." Finn chuckled, "How about Berry?"

"Rachel Berry." Rachel said softly, "I like it, it has a nice ring. Why can't I just be Rachel Hudson?" Rachel asked with a tilted head.

Finn looked at his sweet girl and smiled, "Maybe one day, baby. But for now, I think Berry will do just fine."

Rachel agreed, "And let's say I used to live in Japan with my Dad and he taught me stuff at home and that's why I don't know a lot. I assume Japan is different than here?"

"You would assume right." Finn kissed her berry stained lips, "Okay, then Rachel Berry for Japan it is. And it's called home-schooled. You were home-schooled."

Rachel nodded curtly, "I have so much to learn, love. When will I ever catch up?"

Finn smiled and kissed her again, "You'll get there." He assured her.

"So Santana is dating Brittany?" Rachel asked with eyes furrowed together, "And Blaine also likes boys, not girls."

Finn nodded, and smiled, "Yeah, do people not like the same sex down there?"

Rachel thought for a moment, "I don't know, I think they might like them but they don't marry them or anything. Marriages are arranged and always between a merman and mermaid. But Kurt has said many comments about merman before. He also commented on your bone structure and said how handsome you are." Rachel giggled as she walked hand in hand down the beach, "I had to agree."

Finn nodded, "Sounds like your friend Kurt is gay." Finn noted with a raised eyebrow.

"How do they have babies?" Rachel asked with her head tilted, "Do they steal other peoples?"

Finn kissed her cheek quickly, "Remember, not so many questions when they show up. And it's not stealing, it's called adopting. When someone gives their baby to someone else to raise. It's called adoption."

Rachel nodded, "Okay, I think I get it. And you have two other friends?"

"Yeah, Sam and Mercedes. They are a couple as well. They are married and have a daughter. I have been friends with Sam for years and we moved down here together and as soon as he met Mercedes he kind of left me for dead." Finn chuckled.

"Well that was rude, have you not dated anyone?" Rachel frowned, "You haven't been married before, have you?"

Finn shook his head, "No, I haven't. I proposed to my girlfriend and she ran screaming." Finn laughed, "That was about six months before I met you. I never thought I would find someone else, you know? I just thought that I terrified all women for some unknown reason."

"Quite the opposite." Rachel argued, "You are the most inviting guy I have ever met. You're so handsome and nice and just warm. Everything about you is warm." Rachel told him, almost dotting over him. "Whoever she was is stupid. She obviously wouldn't know a good guy if it kicked her in the face."

Finn shook his head, "You're always so close." Finn commented on her use of the phrase, "Well, I'm glad she ran. I'd rather have your hand in mine rather than hers any day." Finn promised her and spotted the diner they were headed to and pointed, "There it is."

Rachel smiled up at him, "I'm shaky and feel sick." Rachel said between gritted teeth and an almost awkward smile.

"You're nervous." Finn laughed.

"Nonsense." Rachel frowned, "I couldn't be… I've never been nervous."

Finn poked her stomach a little, "You want to make a good impression. You are totally nervous."

Rachel laughed a little, "I guess I am. Will they be able to tell? What if they hate me?"

Finn shook his head, "They will love you." He promised.

"You mean, like you do?" Rachel asked softly and Finn's mouth dropped open due to being taken off guard. His face softened as he looked at her and he bent down to kiss her lips.

"Yeah." He whispered as he broke the kiss, "Like I do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked this chapter, a little more story line was added. There is more excitement to come. I just love writing Rachel like this, so innocent and sweet. **

**Reviews are love. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Carry Me Home Tonight**

**Chapter Six**

Finn looked at his watch as Rachel and Mercedes laughed at Sam and Finn, "Hey guys, I'm so sorry but I have to get Rachel back."

"Back where?" Santana scoffed, "You trying to ditch us to get freaky, Hudson?" She said snidely before she winked at Rachel and Rachel just tilted her head at Santana, wondering what the wink entailed.

"You're kind of rude." Rachel said with a light grin, "But I really kind of like you too."

Brittany lifted her eyebrows at Rachel and gave her a blank stare before turning to Santana, "Is it just me of is Rachel sort of dumb."

"Brittany!" Mercedes grumbled, "She's not from around here. She's probably really smart, she just isn't used to our culture."

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, she's just a little different." He tried to add sweetly giving Finn and Rachel an encouraging smile and Finn's eyes widened in absolute horror, he put his arm around Rachel rubbing her shoulder.

"We've really got to go, Rach."

Mercedes and Sam frowned at each other, "Aw, come on. Don't let Snix scare you off." Mercedes offered.

"Who's that?" Rachel giggled and looked so excited to learn more from this group of friends.

Finn shook his head, "Nah, we really can't. Rach, the sun is going to go down. I've got to get you home."

Santana let out a loud laugh, "Baby got a curfew?" She lifted her eyebrow with judgement, "How old is this girl?"

Rachel frowned, "I'm 19 thank you. And I don't have a curfew."

"We just have plans with… her parents."

"I thought you said her Dad lived in Japan?" Blaine inquired.

Finn looked at his watch impatiently, "Of course he does, but her… uh…"

"My Aunty Ariel is here and I planned to meet up with her. She was like a Mom to me because my Mom died when I was little." Rachel smiled and looked at Finn, giving him a small wink trying to indicate she was 'teasing'. It scared Finn how well she lied.

Finn gulped, "Yeah, sorry, I just want to make a good impression on her. I'm really nervous."

Rachel laughed, "Kinda like I was to meet you guys." She told them, "But I super like all of you." She told them as they stood up, "You can tell me all about Snix and why it shouldn't scare me next time I see you guys."

Blaine laughed, "And hopefully that is very soon. Maybe we can do karaoke and you can show us all that singing voice Finn was raving about."

Rachel nodded, "That sounds like a very nice plan, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine laughed a full stomach laugh and slapped his knee. Rachel said goodbye to everyone and Mercedes hugged her before they headed out.

Finn and Rachel held hands as they walked out of the café, "I like all your friends." Rachel beamed, "Even the mean one."

Finn nodded, "Well they seemed to like you too, babe." He cleared his throat awkwardly as they walked down the beach, "If you don't mind me asking, how'd you come up with that story?"

Rachel shrugged, "I don't know, you seemed kind of lost. And I will be seeing my Aunt Ariel soon I think, so I didn't think it was really a lie or anything. And my Mom did die when I was just little… so…"

Finn tilted his head, "You never told me that." He mumbled sadly, "My Dad died when I was very young too."

Rachel's eyes widened, "I wonder if they are in heaven together?" She said without hesitation, "I wonder if sea heaven and land heaven are all in one place."

"You believe in heaven?"

Rachel looked up at Finn as if he was the silliest man on earth, "Well duh. You say that like there is a question." She laughed, "That's where Mom went. That's where all good merpeople go after they die." She grinned, "Your body turns to glitter and your soul travels to heaven."

Finn's eyebrows furrowed together.

_Oh my God, I'm dating a five year old._

"Let's get you to the water."

Finn stripped to his boxers and Rachel disrobed before they both walked into the water, they had minutes to spare and Rachel liked to be in the ocean when the transformation happened.

Rachel kissed Finn with a smile on her face and Finn rubbed her bare wet back as they kissed. The sun slowly started to set and they waited for the transformation. Kurt swam up to them and grabbed Rachel's hand once the sun went down, "Come on, Rachel. Let's go get some sleep."

Rachel looked down at her legs, "I can't, Kurt. It hasn't happened yet."

Finn held her close and looked down at her bare legs, "It always happens before the sun goes down." He frowned, "Always."

Rachel whimpered as she looked at her legs, "This can't be right."

"Maybe…" Kurt trailed off, "Maybe it'll just be a second."

So they waited, they tried everything they could think of. Rachel emerged herself in the water, she tried not touching Finn, she tried rubbing her legs on Kurt's Finn and after a couple hours… she gave up. "I can't believe this." She breathed.

Kurt yawned, "I'm sorry Rachel, I know you're having a crisis, but I really need to go to my shelter and sleep."

Rachel frowned and looked at Finn, "Okay… I guess…"

"We'll just go home and we'll meet Kurt tomorrow night."

Rachel nodded, "Okay… Kurt?" She asked, "Can you look more into this for me? I need to figure out now more than ever what is happening. I promised my Dad I would be back soon… and…"

"There is only a couple more days left." Kurt nodded, "I know, Rachel." He frowned.

Rachel cried on and off as they laid in bed once they got home, though she did appreciate sleeping in the bed with Finn, she was just so upset and she missed her other fin.

Finn kissed her neck, and her lips and he didn't make her put on her dress like he normally did. He let her stay naked and just covered them both with the blanket. She peeled off his shirt and let their skin rest on each other and she kissed and nipped at his neck when she wasn't crying into his shoulder.

Rachel looked up at Finn, her eyes meeting his in an intense gaze, "Can we go on the floor?" She asked, "Like Allie and Noah?"

Finn chuckled at her impeccable memory, "We can do it here too." He noted, "Wherever you want."

Rachel's soft expression turned into one of pure delight, "So you'll let me. I mean… we can?"

Finn kissed his sweet girl on the cheek, "I want to be as close to you as possible." Finn explained.

Rachel sat up suddenly, excitement taking over her, "I demand we do it on the floor." She grinned at him, "I mean, if that's okay with you."

Finn let out a loud laugh, "That's perfect, Rachel."

Her large smile somehow widened and she brought her lips to his, "I love you, Finn! I love you so so much." She was still beaming, "I don't think I ever knew what that word really actually truly meant until this moment. But I do. I love you."

Finn's expression softened as he felt so overcome with passion and love for his girl, his small brave amazing girl, who believed in magic and heaven and didn't question him on anything, "I love you too, Rachel. I really do."

"You promise you do?"

"Of course I promise I do."

Rachel hoped up and down, "That means it's true. You _really _do love me."

Finn tiled his head and pulled her into a big hug. "Of course I love you, baby. Of course I do."

* * *

><p>Rachel bit the inside of her lip as she laid next her Finn, "Is it always that short?"<p>

Finn felt so embarrassed, the hard cool floor on his back making him sit up, "No." She mumbled, "Not always."

Rachel sat up after him, "And the rubber thing. Remind me why we used that."

"So you don't get pregnant."

"…and have a baby?"

Finn nodded, "Yeah." He looked at her nervously, "I know it wasn't, like, good."

Rachel shook her head and smiled, "No, it was really good. Just short." She told him, she was so honest with him, which he appreciated. However, hated in this moment.

"Yeah… short." Finn nodded awkwardly and stood up and walked back to the bedroom, giving Rachel a nice view.

"I like that." She pointed and he turned to her, "Your butt. I like it." She told him and he laughed and continued to walk.

"Come on." He encouraged and she gathered the blanket and followed him to the bed, when they were all laid down and she was cozy in the blankets Finn turned on his side, towering over her and kissed her forehead, "It was short because I haven't done it in a while and sometimes when I get too excited I go faster." He explained with his eyes closed before opening them up and looking at her, "And if I'm more in practice, that won't happen."

"So, like, if we do it more often?"

Finn nodded, "Exactly."

Rachel beamed, "Liiiike right now?" She smiled at him and he laughed, "What?"

"We go another round right now."

"Do we have to use that rubber thing. I feel like it's not the real you."

Finn rolled his eyes, "I know it's annoying but do you want to be a mom to half merperson in nine months?"

Rachel laughed as if it was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard, "Merpeople aren't grown in woman over nine months. They take three months tops." Rachel laughed, "And you can't make them by doing what we did. You make them by going to the wizard and he'll make them for you." She smiled.

Finn nodded, "Well on earth, that's how you make them."

Rachel thought for a moment, "Okay, so later, when we're ready to have little people we can _not_ use the rubber?"

"It's called a condom. And yes, exactly."

Rachel smiled and kissed him, "Great." She snuggled into his side before shooting up once again, "Oh! Are you ready to do it again?"

Finn laughed, "You got that right, baby."

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel spent the whole night and next day going from sleeping to making love and going to sleep and waking up and making love again. Finn taught Rachel everything he knew, which wasn't as much as he wished he knew and Rachel tried out things that seemed fun. She asked if there were any informative movies and he told her about porn, but didn't want to show her.<p>

She insisted that he show her at some point so they can learn more things. They only stopped to eat and didn't even bother putting on clothes except to let Max out who was getting pretty restless of all the noises and bouncing around. Finn was pressing Rachel up against the wall when his phone alarm went off and Rachel begged that they finish before returning to the beach so he quickly brought his mouth to where she wanted to feel it and she resisted at first but then came within seconds.

Rachel was breathing heavy as Finn pulled on his pants over his still rock hard erection, "What was that?" She asked as she held herself steady. "What did you do with your mouth?"

Finn chuckled, "I don't know, I just… I don't know what to call it. I went down on you."

Rachel was still breathless and for the first time looked absolutely floored, "I, wow, I, huh?" She couldn't quite put anything together.

Finn kissed her cheek, "Come on you gotta get dressed for the walk to our spot." He reminded her and she tried to put herself together enough to do it.

Finn let Rachel jump on his back and he took her to the beach where she stripped once again and began to walk into the water pulling Finn with her.

Finn shook his head, "I'll wait here."

"Why?"

"Cause I don't want Kurt to see my… hard on." Finn explained and Rachel laughed.

Rachel shook her head, "Just take your pants off. He won't even know what it means." She explained and Finn seemed confused, "Mermen don't have those." She reminded him and he nodded, how could be so stupid. Of course they don't have those.

When they got into the water, Rachel rubbed up and down his shaft before looking around and raising and eyebrow at him, "Can I?" She started to maneuver herself around him.

Finn almost let her, but stopped her, "No, Kurt can't see us doing that." Finn reminded her and she frowned, "Please. Rachel. Stop."

"Please, love. Please?" She whined, "Just real quick. Before I get my fin."

Finn tilted his head and looked up at the sun and realized they were a little earlier than normal. "Okay, but we have to hurry."

Rachel collapsed on him quickly and as soon as he was inside her he realized something was wrong, and he knew what. He wasn't wearing a freaking condom. But why didn't he stop?

He kissed her harshly as she crashed into him time and time again and he kissed neck and her lips and her everything as they made love on the shore in the shallow water while the sun set and in minutes he was pouring into her, letting his everything spill into her body and she quivered as it did.

Rachel was breathless, and Finn was panting as they came in unison, "We shouldn't have done that, huh?" Rachel whispered before pushing her forehead to his.

"No." Finn answered softly and Rachel looked him in the eye.

"Are you mad?"

Finn shook his head, "Not at all."

Rachel let a smile cross her face and Finn pulled her into a hug knowing full well how stupid that actually was.

"Rachel?"

Rachel turned and detached herself from Finn to look at Kurt, "Yeah?"

"You won't get your fin back until night after tomorrow night." Kurt told her, "You can't turn on a full moon."

Rachel frowned, "Who told you that?"

"The sea witch. All magic ceases during the night of the full moon, and the night before and after."

"So she has two more nights with legs?" Finn asked smoothly, hand rubbing Rachel's back.

Kurt nodded, "And the sea witch would like to see you when you get your fin back. She has another proposition for you."

Rachel laughed, "She can't have my voice." She said with a curt nod before turning to Finn and showing her confident smile

"She wants something else." Kurt mumbled sadly.

"I don't have a thing." Rachel said with a slight nod, "King Hiram owns everything."

"She wants your baby."

Rachel and Finn's heads tilted in confusion and then shock and then to panic, "My wha-" Rachel breathed.

"Your baby." Kurt said again, "She said you would conceive a baby before I made contact with you today. She saw it in her magic ball. And she wants it."

Finn gulped and pulled Rachel close, "We'll see you in two days, Kurt." He growled and pulled Rachel out of the water.

"If she doesn't get what she wants…" Kurt trailed off, "She'll take both. The voice and the baby."

Finn turned and walked back towards Kurt, "You tell her she will not touch Rachel _or _any baby." He growled.

"Don't kill the messenger."

"Don't _**be**_the messenger. You find Ariel. You hear me? You have two days." Finn said pointing at him sternly, his face burning red in the moonlight.

Kurt nodded, "I am sorry, I just have to do what Terri says. I can't turn on her or she'll…"

"She'll what?"

Kurt looked at his fin and danced around it, "She'll have my fin detached."

Finn breathed out in frustration, "You have to go to the king, he has more power than her right?"

"Finn!" Rachel yelled, "You don't understand my world." She cried. "Just stop."

She looked past Finn to Kurt, "Why does she want this baby?"

"Half breeds are really powerful, they can do almost anything and there has only been one before and she lives on land. Not in the sea." Kurt explained, "Half breeds can choose, Terri wants your child to live in the sea and help her so she can have more power, and more business." He explained, "Her ex husband gets all the wizarding business and she is… upset."

Finn rubbed his face in frustration, "This is a mess."

"I think I can help." A small voice spoke in a song like tone rose from behind Rachel on the shore.

Finn turned to see a tall red head with a dark haired man standing behind her, they stood with a beautiful young girl, a little younger then Rachel. They all smiled at them like they knew some secret Finn didn't.

"Aunty Ariel?" Rachel gasped. The tall man walked away as a very naked Rachel ran into the red heads arms. Finn sunk into the ocean and felt around for his boxers for a moment until something wet hit his head. He turned and noticed Kurt had chucked them at his head.

"Looking for those?" He choked out a laugh.

Finn fumbled as he tried to get them on as 'Aunt Ariel' and her daughter helped Rachel into her dress. Once everyone seemed to be covered up Ariel summoned her husband back who then leaned down to his daughter, "Why don't you give our merman friend Kurt some legs, what do you say?"

The girl smiled, "Okay Daddy." She said before closing her eyes and beginning to work her magic.

"Why don't you give him some pants with those legs, Melody." Ariel mention, "So Daddy and Rachel's friend don't get uncomfortable."

Melody giggled and smiled and the air filled with golden light and Kurt was standing on two legs in moments, and then toppling over moments later.

Finn and Ariel's husband ran to Kurt's aid as they walked him to shore. "Well thanks for giving me these awful things for no reason." Kurt fumed.

"She gave them to you so you wouldn't have to face the sea witch, numbskull." The man growled and Ariel gasped.

"Now, Eric." She breathed, "Is that any way to speak to our fellow fish friends?" She frowned, "Sebastian would be ashamed of you. He's taught you so well."

"I wasn't being rude to a fish friend. I was being rude to an ungrateful lit—"

"ERIC!" Rachel and Ariel gasped again.

Eric looked up with a frown and walked towards the shore, "Sorry."

Ariel smiled at her niece, "Now, can we maybe go to somewhere a little more private so we can discuss your dilemma?"

Finn looked at everyone around him, all of which he didn't know two weeks ago and took a deep breath, it was going to be a long night.

Finn nodded, "We can head to my house." He told them, "Come on, I'll show you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's baaaack! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. A lot more excitement to come and I've decided to start actively writing this again. **

**Sorry for the hiatus. Reviews are love.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Carry Me Home Tonight**

**Chapter Seven**

"So if you are King Hiram's niece then wouldn't you be Rachel's cousin?" Finn points out about the major flaw in the story.

Ariel chuckled a little and looked at Eric who rolled his eyes, "Nah man, the sea is different than land. Time is different there. Relationships are different. An Aunt and Uncle vs a cousin is based on age range not actual relation. Since Ariel is over 15 years older than Rachel, she is considered her Aunt."

"And so Triton would be…" Finn trailed off, looking over to see Melody playing with Max on the sofa.

"Her great Uncle. Because it's over thirty years."

Finn furrowed his eye brows together, "What about siblings? Are they always siblings?"

Ariel nodded and Rachel kissed his cheek, "Of course. You can only have kids within a seven year period anyway."

Finn's mind was a mess, "This is all really confusing for me." He told them, "I'm sorry."

Eric laughed and shook his head, "Don't be sorry, buddy. I get it. I was confused at first too. And trust me, my first time going into the ocean was a trip."

"You can go and like… visit?"

Ariel's smile widened, "Thanks to Melody, we can do as we please wherever we please. I go see Daddy quite a bit, but he more often comes to see me."

Rachel was dumbstruck by the people in front of her, "So the fairytale is true? You fell for a Prince."

Eric laughed loudly, tilting his head back, "I'm not a prince. I mean, yes, she saved me from a boat wreck and yes we fell in love and sea witch drama ensued but… I own a tire shop, darlin'."

Rachel's smile fell, "A what?"

"It's where they sell the black rubber things on the cars. That thing Santana was driving." Finn explained sweetly into her ear.

"But, the riches?"

Ariel shook her head, "That story was passed around to explain that I left the ocean for riches, so that you all could understand. You know merpeople, they don't understand love. They understand royalty, and betrayal. But love, I would never have been forgiven to have left for love."

Rachel's sad expression changed to a beaming grin, "You came on earth for love?"

Ariel nodded, "I did. The royal family, the descendents of our Father's father, we are bread from love, so we can experience love."

"Grandma and Grandpa fell in love?"

Ariel couldn't move the smile off her face, she giggled in almost a giddy fashion, "They did. Their marriage wasn't arranged. They found each other, and because of that rare thing, we can find love." Ariel was beaming, almost yelling with excitement, "And so every week before an arranged marriage of one of you girls… yes this has happened t your sisters too…" Rachel gasped at Ariel's words. "I have had Melody turn them. We've done it secretly because I really don't want the people of the ocean to know how much power Melody actually possesses."

Rachel had her hand on her head, "They never-"

"Of course they didn't," Ariel shook her head, "They hated it up here. They didn't find anyone they liked, let alone could fall in love with so the next day… we left them with their fin intact."

"But you…" Eric chuckled, "You've been quite the opposite." He looked at Finn, "Can I pour myself some scotch?" He requested as he started pouring the Finn just nodded, "You loved it here, but you loved it there."

"But I was looking for you."

Ariel sighed and softened her expression, "I know, sweetie, but you've got to understand. I like being anonymous."

Eric nodded, "I appreciate it too. Only Triton and Sebastian know where we are."

"And Flounder." Melody reminded them from the couch.

Ariel chuckled, "How could he forget, he lives in our house."

"Who's flounder?" Finn inquired.

"He's our guppy fish." Ariel explained, "He should have passed on years ago but Melody keeps feeding him magic to keep him going." She pulled out her phone and showed him a picture of their large fish tank with Flounder and a red crab, "That's Sebastian."

"I hate to burst your bubble, but…" Finn looked at the fish, "That's a convict tang fish. Not a guppy."

Ariel laughed a little, "Oh, I know. But we've always called him that, so…" She shrugged, "Anyway," She cleared her throat awkwardly, "Anyway, you never really picked."

Eric nodded, "And we wanted to let you choose yourself and then when the full moon hit we couldn't change you back."

"But you changed me." Kurt finally chimed in after his long silence in the corner wearing clothing that drowned him. "Remember that? Giving me these terrible legs."

Melody snickered and walked towards Kurt, "You can have your tail back in two days." She promised, "Moon days are land days. You can only transfer merpeople to have legs and not the other way around. However there are tide days, three days every three months where the tide is high are ocean days so I can change you to have your fin, but no legs for three days."

Finn shook his head in a mixture of frustration and confusion, "Hey Finn," Eric called out to him, "How about we take a walk? Maybe get some fresh air and let the ladies chat."

Kurt cleared his throat, "The ladies and Kurt." Eric amended with a half grin and Finn looked at Rachel who gave him a big grin.

"Go, love. I'll talk to you soon." She beamed before they shared a quick kiss while Eric kissed both Melody and Ariel on the cheeks before following Finn out.

"Max." Finn called to his shaggy dog who ran out with them. Eric picked up a stick and threw it for Max and they began to walk.

Eric looks at the shaggy dog as if he were looking at a ghost, "When Ariel and I were first married, we had a dog named Max." He remembers with a twinge in my voice, "I miss that dog, man." He cleared his throat, "This is a lot to take in."

Finn nodded, "And we haven't even talked about this… " Finn trailed off, "The baby thing."

Eric nodded, "Mermaids are fertile, brother." He laughed, "You gotta be careful. But I guess I'm telling you a little late." Eric chuckled and patted his back, "Listen man, it's a whole other world down there."

Finn bit the inside of his cheek, "I know, I get it, but…" Finn sighed heavily, "I feel kind of weird about all of this. I mean, Rachel is amazing. I fell for her pretty quick…" Finn told Eric awkwardly, "I love her."

"I believe you do." Eric nodded and pulled the stick from Max's mouth before throwing it again and urged for Finn to go on.

"But, she's 19 and pregnant? It's like some terrible reality show." Finn shook his head, "Not to mention how innocent she is…"

Eric laughed loudly and smiled at Finn with a shake of his head, "No man, you don't get it."

"What am I missing?"

"She's not innocent. She's lived for 19 years. She knows a lot of shit. She just knows it _her _way." Eric explained, "I remember thinking the same thing and then one day it clicked… she probably thought the same thing about me. You know?"

Finn thought for a moment and let out a soft chuckle, "Wow." Finn stared off into the ocean with a slacked jaw and a dreamy look, "You are absolutely right."

Eric shrugged and nodded, "Yeah, I know a little bit about dating a mermaid."

Finn looked back at Eric with a funny look on his face, almost smiling, "So the 'turns to glitter' thing?" Finn asked apprehensively.

Eric's head fell backwards with laughter, "That's true, bud. Mermaids turn to glitter when they die. It's fucking strange as hell man."

"You aren't anything like I thought you'd be." Finn says suddenly.

Eric looked down with a nod, "Yeah, I'm not your average prince I guess." He said with a shrug, "But Ariel and I, we're soulmates." He said seriously, intensely, "And you can't really fall out of love with a girl like that."

Finn nodded, knowing exactly what Eric was referring to, "And she sings?" Finn inquired with a grin.

"Her voice is seriously like magic." Eric shook his head, "And Melody? She was blessed with her mother's voice and her good looks." Eric let out a sigh. "Every _good_ thing in my life comes from her."

Finn blinked a couple times before feeling himself start to feel an emotion he didn't really recognize, "You'll get it soon, man." Eric chuckled, "In nine months you'll understand exactly what I am talking about."

Those words brought Finn back to reality and he nodded, "How do they know? I mean…"

Eric lets out a light chuckle, "That's just the sea. It's magical. I mean, some of them can be so so cold. But… there is so much beauty and goodness. I mean a place where there are fish shaped like stars? How could that _not _contain magic."

Finn smirked at bent down to pet Max, "I think we're going to be okay, then."

"We'll see. We've got to get Rachel to let go of King Hiram's hand." Eric shrugs and takes a seat in the sand, "But Ariel will work on that." Eric looks over at Finn, "And we've got to figure out this whole sea witch drama."

Finn let's his head fall into his hands, "Oh yeah." Finn growled in frustration before letting himself fall back in the sand, "God what a disaster!"

Eric shook his head before laying back himself, Max resting his head on Eric's chest like they were long lost friends, "We'll figure it out, Finn. Ariel is brilliant. And I have a magic daughter. We got you."

Finn nodded and tried to let the words comfort him as he closed his eyes and tried to think of anything else, his mind wandered against his will as he fell into a cycle like dream state of nightmare's regarding his unborn son or daughter.

He dreamt of this faceless sea witch stealing his daughter from Rachel's arms as he stood useless on the shore, he dreamt of Rachel miscarrying and of her leaving him to stay at sea. He knew he was dreaming but he couldn't will himself awake as hard as he fought, he droopy eyes wouldn't open.

"Love." Rachel murmured, her voice light and song like. He opened his tired eyes to see her beautiful face lit up by the bright moon, "Come back inside so we can go to sleep. Eric, Ariel and Melody left to stay at a place called a hotel. It's like a shelter you stay at when you're far away from home. In the sea we call those hottle's." Finn laughed at her as he helped himself up.

Finn wanted to tell her of his dreams but couldn't bring himself to do it, so he just looked over at her with a smirk and tried not to be obvious about checking her out, "I love you." Is all he said. "Let's go to bed."

Rachel's smile brightened as she opened the door to his small place and let Max in, she poured some food in Max's bowl before pouring a glass of water for herself and grabbing a couple cookies from the cabinet as Finn watched her with a soft expression.

"Want a beer or something?" She asked and he shook his head.

"I'll be alright." He said before yawning, "Come on, baby. You've got to get your rest."

"Don't you want to hear everything I learned?" She asked as she grabbed his hand, "I mean, Ariel taught me SO much about the human world." She almost skipped.

Finn slipped out of his shorts and still damp boxers before beginning to throw on his night time boxers, "I'd really rather just sleep, babe. I'm really tired."

"What are those?" Rachel almost growled.

"Boxers."

Rachel shook her head, "Well, why are you putting them on?"

"To sleep in."

Rachel stomped her foot, "No." She whined, "Sleep without them, and without the shirt too."

Finn chuckled and put his hand on her cheek, "Okay, but you're being a little bossy."

Rachel grinned widely and scrunched up her nose in excitement, "I've got something to show you and I think you'll like it better if you're naked." She beamed proudly.

Finn chuckled and kissed her cheek before pulling off his shirt and taking his boxers back off, already hard in anticipation.

"Okay, lie down." Rachel smiled before turning to shut the bedroom door so Max wouldn't make his way in and pulling off her dress, when she turned around she found Finn exactly where she wanted him. She crawled on top of him, hovering over him for a moment to kiss his lips gently, "I love you, Finn Hudson." She murmured against his lips and began to kiss down his body, "And I love this part of you." She whispered into his neck, "And here." She mumbled into his chest, "And right here." She licked around his belly button, "Mmm, and this. This part is my favorite." She said before surrounding him with her mouth.

Finn let out a grateful moan as she took him all in and gripped at the bed as she worked her magic.

Eric was so fucking right. The sea _was _a magical place.

When Finn came, Rachel rode out the wave with him and even swallowed and he thanked the lord for this tiny amazing girl in his bed.

When she was done she lied next to him and he rolled to hover over her and kissed her with passion, "I love you." He mumbled into her mouth.

She giggled as he kissed down her neck and began to finger her as he did, "Finn," She breathed roughly, "I can't wait…"

"What can't you wait for baby?" Finn asked slowing his motion a bit to allow Rachel to catch her breath.

"I can't wait to have your baby." Rachel whispered with a serious look on her face, probably the first time Finn had seen her not grin like the adorable girl she was. Finn's lips found her and he made his way back inside her as well, where he belonged.

She like out a gasp as he entered her and he put his hands into her hair, and hers into his. "I'm so in love with you." Finn mumbled into her skin as he climaxed, pushing as deeply into her as he could.

Rachel screamed as she came and scratched down Finn's back and for some reason, he really didn't mind.

Finn rested his head on her bare chest and Rachel wiped the sweat from his forehead as the breathed deeply, trying to catch their breath, "I can't wait for you to have her either."

"Her?" Rachel laughed.

Finn shook her head and kissed her chest, "It's a girl, baby. I just know it."


	9. Chapter 8

**Carry Me Home Tonight**

**Chapter Eight**

Finn's eyes opened to a crash coming from the kitchen. He reached out for Rachel but his bed was empty, he sat up and noticed that it was just him in the room. Not even Max was lying at the foot of the bed, Finn groaned and stood up, throwing on some basketball shorts and itching his head lazily.

"Rach." He called groggily as he walked to the kitchen, "What are you-" He stopped in his tracks noticing his house was full of people. Full of ex-mermaids.

Kurt and Ariel were at the kitchen table and Melody was dancing in the living room while Eric was frying up some eggs in the kitchen with Rachel, he looked to be teaching her how to cook and she was thoroughly engrossed.

Rachel turned around as Finn backed up slowly into the bedroom, "Hi love." She chirped happily, running towards him. She jumped in his arms and he pulled them both into the bedroom shutting the door quickly, "What's wrong?"

"I'm half naked." Finn said, pulling away.

Rachel nodded, "I know, I like it. Can you do that thing with your mouth to me before breakfast?" She asked, biting her lip in anticipation.

Finn choked in surprise, "Rachel, baby, that's private stuff. We have company."

Rachel furrowed her eyebrow, "It's just Ariel and Kurt. No big deal." She giggled and put her hands down the front of his shorts. "See, you're ready."

Finn backed away from her again, "Well when you talk like that I get excited but we can't do that with people in the house."

Rachel pouted, "You're no fun." She whimpered walking towards him again, her hand reaching to cup his package and Finn moved out of her way, "Fiiiiiiiinn" She whined. "Please."

Finn licked his lips nervously as he attempted to get out of her way again tripping and falling on the bed, giving Rachel and chance to jump on him and straddle him. Finn was rock hard underneath her and was beginning to think it wasn't such a bad idea. Rachel leaned over him, whispering in his ear, "I'm not wearing underwear."

Within moments, Finn rolled them both over, pulled off his shorts and had his hand over her mouth as he began to enter her, "Not a peep." He murmured, "Promise me."

Rachel nodded and he kept his hand over her mouth until he completely entered her, she titled her head back in ecstasy and bit his hand and thrust into him. Their pace was rapid and needy and Finn found himself biting down on her neck to silence his own cries.

It was over in moments, both were sweating and his cum was dripping out of her onto her dress as she finished riding out her orgasm.

Finn smirked at his small girlfriend and pulled out of her reluctantly, "You are nothing if not persistent." He told her with a wink and kissed her cheek, "But I sure do love you."

Rachel giggled and pulled off her dress and looked for a new one to throw on, "You better." She teased, "Go get showered and dressed and then we can eat. Eric is making Ranch Eggs or something."

Finn thought for a moment before correcting her, "Huevos Rancheros?" He asked.

Rachel nodded and scampered over to kiss him, "That's it. You, Finn Hudson are just so smart." She said with a cute shrug before making her way back with the group. Finn shook his head and got ready.

The rest of the day was spent exchanging stories and ideas. Ariel suggested that Rachel be honest about the baby and the seawitch and that the King could over throw her but Rachel was reluctant.

"You'll have to be on earth." Ariel told her, "For the birth."

Finn grabbed Rachel's hand and kissed it, "I'd like you to stay for always, Rach."

Rachel frowned, "But I'd miss Daddy so much."

Ariel shook her head, "You can visit him and vice versa, but you really should live with Finn and the baby."

"Won't the baby be magic like Melody?" Kurt asked from the couch, he was braiding her hair and she was painting his toenails.

"The baby will be magic." Eric said, "But there is no telling what kind of abilities she or he might have. She might not be able to turn as an infant and you should really keep her in a stable environment at first."

Melody piped up, "But we'll help you go back and forth." She offered, "If the little one can't."

Eric laughed, "Yeah, but we might have to move here. My tire shop can't run without us forever."

Ariel nudged Eric, "Burt is taking good care of it, Eric. Relax."

Rachel seemed sad, "So I have to choose." She said, it wasn't a question. It was a realization.

"You'll be happy here." Ariel promised.

Finn nodded and pulled her into his side, "I'm going to make you really happy, I promise." He murmured and rubbed her arm and she shook her head and looked at Kurt.

"But what about you, Kurt?"

Kurt seemed dumbfounded, Rachel had tears in her eyes at this point and Finn was trying so hard to wipe them away, "Where will you be?"

Kurt's mouth dropped open, he didn't want to answer her, "Rachel… you know I'll be in the-"

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Melody jumped and Rachel let out a sad sigh. "Open the door, sweetheart." Ariel asked Melody and she looked at the floor.

"I can't Mama." She groaned, attempting to clean up the nail polish she spilled into the carpet. Kurt stood, maneuvering around her to open the front door for her.

"Hey-" Blaine's voice emerged from the open door and Finn stood up quickly, walking towards it, "I'm sorry, is Finn around?"

"Oh." Kurt said, obviously flustered as he took Blaine's outstretched hand and attempted a grin.

"Hey man." Finn said, opening the door and trying to push Kurt aside, to no avail. Kurt's eyes were wide and his lips were curled up just a bit in a sly smith, "This is Rachel's friend Kurt."

Blaine smiled at Kurt in his dreamy way and shook his hand once again. Kurt didn't let go, obviously not familiar with the pleasantries of a handshake. "Kurt." Finn called awkwardly, "Maybe go help Melody?"

Kurt finally released his grip on Blaine's hand and turned away reluctantly. He was very clearly starstruck. "Sorry, brother. What's going on?"

Blaine looked Finn up and down with a chuckle, "Uh, you forgot." Blaine said with an incredulous look.

Finn's head fell backwards, "Shit, Blaine. I'm sorry."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "It's fine just get your stuff and we'll play some volleyball."

"Volleyball?" Melody asked stupidly, "You play volleyball?"

"Every month." Blaine answered matter-of-factly, "Who are you?" Blaine asked the girl with a raised eyebrow.

Finn shook his head, "That's Rachel's…" He trailed off, "Niece. Her sister is in town. It was a surprise to us too, sorry." He rambled, "But I'll catch the next game?" Finn said nodding his head and beginning to shut the door. Blaine's hand stopped him.

"You're kickin' me out?" He scoffed, "If we're going to ditch volleyball at least invite me in for a beer?"

Rachel jumped up and grabbed Finn's hand, "Yeah, invite him in." She looked at Kurt, "We'll have fun, right Kurt?"

Kurt nodded, "Come on it, Blaine." He said nervously.

Blaine chuckled, "Great. I'll call Sam and Mercedes too." He said with a grin, "We'll make a night of it."

Finn's face fell in frustration, "Perfect. Sounds… just… perfect…"


	10. Chapter 9

**Carry Me Home Tonight**

**Chapter Nine**

Suddenly, Finn's house is full. Rachel's world and his world meshing together so fast and so much that he was beginning to freak out, silently. Sam and Mercedes talked to Ariel and Melody and Rachel got to know Blaine. Kurt and Melody watched Blaine as if he was a super model and Finn just sat there, drowning in the mess of it all.

Eric walked over, chuckling a bit and patted Finn's back, "You're going to be fine." He offered, "Kurt knows what not to say."

"How?"

"We gave him a bit of a lesson last night. Plus, Ariel has a special quality... that might help here." Eric said, being intentionally vague.

Finn shook his head, confused and frustrated, "What do you MEAN by that?"

"She can talk to other mermaids without speaking to them." Eric says, shrugging a little bit.

Finn thought for a moment, Like sign language... he wondered to himself before just nodding. He was sick of asking questions, sick of everything. He just wanted it to be him and Rachel figuring their shit out... but instead...

"And I'm pregnant so..." He heard Rachel say it and the room went quite. Finn noticed Ariel shooting Rachel a glance and then Rachel's eyes going wide.

"Finn Hudson, you dog!" Blaine stood up and walked over to Finn and Finn stood up too, feeling awkward as hell. "You're going to be a Dad. That is why you've been acting so weird."

No, I've been acting weird because I'm dating a fucking mermaid. Finn thought to himself but just nodded. Blaine reaches out for a hug and Finn took it, happy that Blaine is, well, happy for him.

"Obviously it wasn't planned or anything." Finn said with a shrug.

"You've known her for longer than you've been letting on you old bastard." Sam said with a chuckle, following Blaine's lead and giving Finn a hug, "You're going to be a Papa." He grins, "You guys are going to need a bigger place." Sam offered and Rachel grinned.

She was relieved at the response. "Looks like we are welcoming two new members to the family." Mercedes says before hugging Rachel and she smiles widely, walking over to Finn.

"We kinda just found out." Finn says and nods softly, "Thank you guys for being so supportive." Finn was stunned and a little nervous about the whole thing but it went over swimmingly.

The crew stayed up late and laughed and talked the entire time. Kurt and Blaine found themselves making a date for the next day and Rachel squealed with excitement for him. By the time everyone left, Ariel reminded Rachel that she could go into the sea the next night.

"We'll give you the day, but tomorrow night, we'll see you at shore." Rachel agreed and Finn frowned a bit but said goodbye with a smile.

"Love..." She called for him as he walked into the kitchen to get another beer. "Are you okay?"

"I don't want you going back in there. I'm terrified." He admits as he opens his bottle and throws the cap in the trash. "There are things I cannot protect you from, like a sea witch and your father. I love you and I need you to stay here... with me."

"Finn..." She breathes and it's soft and light and perfect, but also, so so sad. "I love you but you are not my whole world. I have a family. Sisters. A father. I cannot just stay up here." Rachel says, she's frustrated and Finn can see it. This is their first official fight.

"I can't protect you."

Rachel's stubbornness finally shown through when she scoffed and walked away, "If you think I need you to protect me from my own sea, then you're wrong. I can protect myself, Finn." She said loudly, "I am strong, I have lived this long." She looked around the apartment in frustration and saw Max walk up, obviously he had been woken up by the screaming. Rachel began to walk out the door, "Come on, Max. Let's take you out to go potty."

Finn sighs loud enough for her to hear before she leaves out the front door, she slams it as she walks out. She's angry. Very angry. Finn has been treating her like an invalid for too long. She can do what she needs to do, she can go home, she can be away from him. He's not here to protect her. What about equals. Like Ariel and Eric. Like Sam and Mercedes.

Rachel whimpers in frustration as she continues to walk with Max, after a couple minutes they circle back to Finn's. It's exhausting being angry, she had never really felt this way before. Maybe it had something to do with this baby in her belly.

She sat on the porch outside with Max, letting him lay on her lap for a while. After she had cooled down, it had almost been an hour. She walked inside and Finn was in the bedroom watching TV. Max made his way to the couch to sleep for a while. Max had quickly learned that he doesn't get to sleep in the bed when Rachel is home.

Rachel disrobbed and crawled into bed next to Finn, she pushed her naked body against his very clothed body. "Oh. You're over it?" Finn asked, sarcasm filling his voice. He knew though, Rachel didn't really understand sarcasm.

"Not really. But I thought we could get over it together, you and me?"

Finn couldn't resist her, not even in his frustrated state. She stated pulling at his shirt and he let her, eventually he was wearing his birthday suit too. Finn rolled on top of her, leaning on his elbows for support as he looked into the eyes of his girl. His baby mama. Hopefully, one day, his wife.

"I don't think wanting to protect you is the worst trait I could have." Finn notes and Rachel nods.

"Go inside." She begged and Finn's tip began to tease her.

"Don't you agree?"

She moaned a little, "Agree with what?" she hummed as he began to dip himself just barely inside her before pulling it all the way out, she whined at this.

"That the fact that I'm protective isn't really that bad of a trait." He offers again and she pulling at his skin, trying so harshly to get him to go inside of her, "Not until you agree."

"I agree. I really do. I super agree. Now please please do it!" She begged and Finn crashed into her. Rachel growled in lust as he did so, bringing her lips to his and letting their bodies melt into each other. She felt him so close to her and she only wanted more of him. She begged for him to go faster but he only went slower.

"Magic words?" He teased.

She bit her lip before saying, "I love you."

He smiled and went further into her, deeper and faster and Rachel nails went down his back in beautiful bliss and she felt herself beginning to fall apart and then melt back together. "I love you." Finn whispered in her ear and that was the nail in the coffin that was her orgasm.

The came almost immediately and as he felt her walls collapse in on him, he came too. She pulled him closer, wanting him to lay on top of her, which he hated doing, but she really loved the weight of him on her.

He did so, laying his head on her chest and and she put her fingers through his sweaty hair and whispered, "You can protect me, Finn. You do it all the time. You can protect me up here... but I can protect myself at home. I promise you that."

Finn just nodded and kissed the skin in front of him, a soft spot on her tiny breast, "I still get to worry." He tells her, "You can't stop that."

Rachel shrugged, "I guess you're right... I can't stop that."

* * *

><p><strong>Guys! I posted. Whaaaaaaat a world is this? <strong>

**I love you guys for caring so much and always asking about it. Thank you! You are the best. I have a new found inspiration so I've actually been writing like crazy and I have a plan for the next few chapters all the way up the epilogue (which I want YOU guys to choose what I should write for that, but that's neither here nor there.) **

**Read. Review. Love. **


End file.
